The present invention relates to the special method of sound-image signal transmission on a radio wave.
The basic idea of this invention is to use multisignal codes and send them via radio wave, and to employ sensing levels with different thresholds to sense, record, and recognize each of the codes on the receiver""s side.
The related field of technology includes the method of encoding, combining the code signals with information signals, and using encoded start and end pulses.
Available frequencies for signal carrier waves are severely limited at present. For example, in the 100 MHz range, current technology can barely follow up only to the third decimal. The demand for available frequencies is extremely heavy and they can not be allocated. So, frequencies must be registered with the Radio Frequency Administration Bureau of the Ministry of Posts and Telecommunications to be used. The reasoning is protection against interference.
Originally signals belonged to anyone and everyone. This invention intends to provide a new, technologically stable method that makes restricted frequencies available to many people for many matters, and hereafter enables people to control their signals themselves and to take responsibility for their own signals.
The principle of this invention can be applied not only to radio-wave, but also to optical, sound-wave, and magnetic transmissions.
According to traditional design, only 0.1% of available frequencies are licensed for use. An exceedingly scarce supply and no way equal to the demand. Therefore, the Radio Frequency Regulations allows only a weak output level. This, in turn, makes a kind of interference in itself. As current technology cannot eliminate it, the demand remains unsatisfied.
In addition, noise interference from an automobile, etc., during the transmission and the reception has become serious.
Moreover, the digital encoding system now employed is the binary notation, which makes the number of bits for a code very large. As a single signal requires several cycles of a carrier wave in order to be transmitted, the effective carrier-signal ratio is now reaching something between 100 to 1000 times. For example, a data signal at 10 MHz effectively becomes a 10 KHz signal. This intensifies a tendency to seek high frequencies.
Further, the longer the data becomes represented in the binary notation, the longer it takes to transmit the data.
As mentioned above, problems of limited frequencies, noise, and problems associated with the binary notation combine together into a very large problem. The invention described herein regards the lack of a system for reduced bit signal pulses as a problem.
Also, other types of interference in addition to traditional problems, such as hackers, limit available frequencies further. There are then restrictions and regulations created to avoid the occurrence of such trouble.
New methods for wireless and high-speed business communications are continually sought. Installation of personal computers by individual companies for specific single uses (e.g. for production figures only) is just one indication. With these computers, they are exchanging information such as the instructions for collection or delivery of goods, production data, etc. This makes large memory storage necessary.
Cabled communications, whether telephone or the Internet, are susceptible to the problems of hackers, interference, and necessity of large memory storage. Systems up until now still pick up noise such as television signals very easily.
These are the main problems in today""s communications.
This invention views 1 (one) not as the signal that constitutes the binary notation, but as one of various multisignals. If we put one of such multisignals at the position which now 1 occupies, the precious limited space can be used wide. The memory for this purpose has successfully been developed.
Addressing the problem of limited frequencies, this invention uses a special system of multisignals, making roughly 1014 patterns possible in a single signal wave, and this can be attained even by a weak wave.
This approximate 1014 is necessary for today""s population needs and diversity of uses. This 1014 is expressed, for example, in 49 bits in the binary notation, while in 22 bits in the general multisignal system with 4 signals. But the general multisignal system cannot prepare so many signals which can be clearly discriminated from each other. On the other hand, as the multisignal system of this invention can provide a large number of multisignals, 1014 can be expressed, for example, in 14 bits with 9 signals, and in 12 bits with 19 signals. The multisignal system of this invention can reduce the number of the necessary bits extremely. This fact is important.
As for noise problems, this invention employs the multisignal system with voltage level sensing. Any signal sensed below the determined level is not picked up, and even if it should be picked up, width sensing eliminates noise which is processing. This system does not sense other types of signals, owing to recording and comparison of input/output.
Overcoming those various problems which we have encountered, by using the multicode method based on the multisignal system, carrier-signal ratio can be improved to 50 times or so.
The purpose of this invention is to solve the above-mentioned various problems.
This invention uses repetitious signal checks. Prior to each transmission of a block of information signals, particular code signals composed of such multisignals as mentioned above are checked repeatedly.
As the transmission of particular information data corresponds to particular code signals, and the latter are checked prior to the transmission, other code signals can be used as prior checks of transmissions of different data. Thus a single frequency can be put to diverse usage.
Owing to the multisignal system, the number of bits for code signals and information signals can be made very small. Thus sending them in a high frequency brings about a high-speed transmission.
A noise below a certain voltage level are simply not sensed. The level and the width of the code signals are sensed and recorded, and only if the transmitted code signals are identical to the record, the accompanying information signals can be output. There is no room for noise interference, which makes data transmission safer.
Toward this purpose, employ the necessary number of multisignals, arrange a particular multisignal system by applying this invention, and transmit the signals using multi-codes of this invention. Thus prevent specific problems or difficulties which each particular transmission may encounter.
First, the sender""s side sends several times code-packed multisignals and information signals. Then, the receiver""s side sends back a code for acknowledgement. It may be a general practice (though this remark is not directly related to the present invention) to send the information signals in blocks through time-division multiplex system together with the code signals, and to convert the information signals into ordinary readable signals on the receiver""s side.